


Black Milk

by WorldsJunk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings, M/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Service Top, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsJunk/pseuds/WorldsJunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I- don't” stops, licks his lips, too embarrassed to say that he wants to be good, wants to suffer for it, that he knows Kyungsoo needs it because he's felt it on how he's been looking at him, because Kyungsoo has told him he is perfect, perfect cock, so thick, so good inside him, that he wants him, again, again. Can't say I don’t want to come until you use me, can't say he wants Kyungsoo to take, take his pleasures out of him, that if it is dismemberment in which Kyungsoo would find joy, Chanyeol can't be in pieces fast enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Milk

**Author's Note:**

> unrealistic also unbetaed, feel free to point and laugh at mistakes.

 

Chanyeol's head tilts back and Kyungsoo runs his gaze through the column of his neck down his chest, arched back and nipples hard, his stomach tight. Kyungsoo hears the creak of the leather of the couch as Chanyeol grips it, thighs shivering with the exertion of holding himself still, of still holding himself still for him, whispering “please, please, please” scrunched brow and half lidded eyes and red mouth, sounding wrecked and beautiful and Kyungsoo has done nothing but kiss him and jerk him off, slow and gentle. Chanyeol always so ready to get hard, to stay hard for him.

Kyungsoo shifts his weight on his knees and plants a kiss on his chest, forearms getting tingly after so many repetitions of movement up and down around Chanyeol's length for who knows how long; shifts his grip so every knuckle slides over the flushed head and Chanyeol gasps “oh my god, no, no, no, _please_ ”

 _Ah_. Kyungsoo stops, runs his hands from the open waist of Chanyeol's pants softly down his clothed upper thighs. Chanyeol swallows audibly and inhales until he is so full his chest aches, Kyungsoo pining him with his gaze, waiting like he could wait forever, for Chanyeol to say it.

“I- don't” stops, licks his lips, too embarrassed to say that he wants to be good, wants to suffer for it, that he knows Kyungsoo needs it because he's felt it on how he's been looking at him, because Kyungsoo has told him he is perfect, perfect cock, so thick, so good inside him, that he wants him, again, again. Can't say _I don’t want to come until you use me_ , can't say he wants Kyungsoo to take, take his pleasures out of him, that if it is dismemberment in which Kyungsoo would find joy, Chanyeol can't be in pieces fast enough.

Chanyeol moans instead, deep, begs “ _please_ ” again. Kyungsoo grins, puts his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders and stretches his neck, kisses Chanyeol slow and open mouthed, Chanyeol's hands steadying him by the waist.

“I'm gonna ride you” Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol makes a lustful distressed sound, feels Kyungsoo's smile against his neck, drag of lips across his jaw “think you wont make it? Should I get the ring?”

Chanyeol closes his eyes, big hands squeezing and relaxing, squeezing and relaxing their grip on Kyungsoo's sides and says “I don’t know”

“Do you _want_ the ring?”

“No” the answer comes swiftly and without hesitation.

“I have faith in you” Kyungsoo says, pulling away to stand up between Chanyeol's spread legs to take his shirt off and gesture for Chanyeol to get up “don’t make me regret it” and it doesn’t sounds like a threat but Chanyeol whimpers in desperate agreement anyway, following Kyungsoo to their bedroom.

Cock hard against nothing, Chanyeol lets his trousers fall and gets naked while he watches Kyungsoo, small and efficient, pull the comforter off their bed, open and close his drawer leaving the lube close, turning his body towards the sound of Chanyeol's steps.

Chanyeol bows down towards Kyungsoo's smiling mouth, feels the gentle tap of fingers on his shoulder and bows further down, down, until his knees are on the floor and he feels the small hairs in Kyungsoo's stomach tickle his mouth.

“Socks first” Kyungsoo says, stroking his ear with his thumb and Chanyeol bows further still, to one foot, to the other, before pulling up, pressing his palms around Kyungsoo's calves, up around his thighs to his hips where he works on his belt, tugs down and off his jeans along with his underwear, Kyungsoo steadying himself with a fistful of hair. He's hard and Chanyeol sighs, mouth watering, presses a kiss against the warm jut of his hipbone, looks up at him, wanting; tiny and pale, muscle wrapped tight around a treacherously narrow frame, his eyes so dark looking down at him, Kyungsoo always makes Chanyeol feel weak and undeserving.

Kyungsoo tears his gaze away from Chanyeol's mouth, reaches for the lube, popping it open “palm up” Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol hums, offering his fingers, his other hand mapping around Kyungsoo's waist to rest on the top of his ass as he widens his stance, hands coming back to Chanyeol's hair, lube forgotten on the bed for now.

Chanyeol cups one of Kyungsoo's butt cheeks and spreads him, slides generously lubed fingers down his crack, moans when Kyungsoo's breath hitches, body burning, smears it against his rim, uses his index and middle finger to increase and decrease pressure rhythmically over and over until Kyungsoo's body starts trying to suck him in and he hears Kyungsoo make a sound Chanyeol interprets as _get the fuck on with it_ , kisses his quivering stomach again and again, gaze straining up to look at the pushes and pulls of his neck, the involuntary flex of a pectoral and pushes slowly with his index finger; Kyungsoo's insides so hot and tight his cock jerks, delightfully neglected.

Kyungsoo presses hard on his shoulder, straightens a bit against him, dick so close to his throat Chanyeol can smell it, wants to rub his face on it, wants to taste “another” and Chanyeol pushes index and middle finger up to a second knuckle and Kyungsoo arches, shifts his weight to free a hand to give his cock unhurried pulls “another” and Chanyeol opens up his mouth, head thrown back, eager to let Kyungsoo feed him his dick, lips painted slick planting kisses on the tip, ring finger stroking around Kyungsoo's stretched rim before pulling out and pushing in again, three fingers. Knows Kyungsoo wont take more so he thrusts in deep, lines them up, fucks him with them.

Kyungsoo huffs in pleasure, Chanyeol pressing strong fingers deeper inside and coaxing him further down his throat with impatient tongue “good” Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol mewls with his mouth full; a high pitched sound by his standards that is still gravely and sexy as hell.

“Good” he says again, tilting his hips back and forth, feeling righteous and lazy, buzzing with pleasure until Chanyeol has stopped squirming, eyes glossy and breathing even and he is good and loose and his body screams its not enough.

Kyungsoo uses the most subtle of force to pull away and Chanyeol lets him go, shuddering, mouth open and tongue out, fingers sliding carefully out of his ass, leaving a wet trail of lube down his inner thigh and the sound is as lewd as the sight is, hungry eyes and red mouth, tongue coming up to lick his top lip to break a string of drool, teeth sinking into the bottom one immediately after big hands squeeze his butt and for a second Kyungsoo just wants to fuck his throat, come all over his face, hear him whimper over and over until blood roars in his ears and he can't listen to anything anymore.

He makes a vague gesture towards the bed with his hand and Chanyeol rolls up into it, all rouged knees and long clumsy limbs, head against the pillows, cock unbearably hard and nervous hands smoothing out the wrinkles on the bedsheets, parting away from his sides; pliant natural poise of his body inviting Kyungsoo to touch, dig his knees into the mattress and run his hands through skin until Chanyeol is caged under him.

“good?” Kyungsoo asks, can tell Chanyeol wants to kiss, tastes him sweet and sour and his.

“yeah” Chanyeol answers, more a sigh than anything, suddenly feeling so young while Kyungsoo pets him, so Chanyeol stays still, blinks sluggish up at him.

“its okay yeolie, stay with me, ok?”

“okay” Chanyeol answers, the nickname only serving to make him feel more pleasantly unfocused “Kyungsoo” he says, wants to kiss more.

“remember your word?”

“yes”

“are you sure you don’t want the ring?”

“yes, yes, I don’t want it” Chanyeol says, almost pouty, sensing the minute change in Kyungsoo.

“Chanyeol” Kyungsoo runs possessive hands down his chest teasing a pebbled nipple, teeth up his jawline, pushes his weight down on him and Chanyeol wraps his arms around him desperate to mold their bodies together, moans, _yes._

“I want to see your tears today, baby” Kyungsoo says, “I want to fuck you _so long_ ; think you can hold for me?” Kyungsoo's mouth and teeth tug on his earlobe and Chanyeol quivers, feels he could just bust a nut right the fuck now but God, he wants to. _He wants to_.

“Yes” he says, squeezes Kyungsoo's tiny waist between his hands, a numbed desire to have him lower, dying to see him take take take, “yes” pulls him higher on impulse instead, a dutiful display of strength and Kyungsoo allows him to pepper kisses everywhere his mouth can reach, eyes, nose, cheeks, jaw, collarbone, drinking in exasperated laughter.

Kyungsoo hums, presses a hand around his bicep Chanyeol flexes for him and lets go; Kyungsoo drags down, bites his collarbone, sucks too hard on his nipple, eyes slitted and dark as he claws down his sides, stripes him red down to his hips; delicate fragments of pain running down Chanyeol's spine like droplets of icy rain that leave him tingling and unprepared to the feel of slick hands cold with lube slithering around his cock, a bit too rough with his foreskin and Chanyeol wants to whiiiine, call Kyungsoo mean but the weight on the top of his thighs lifts, Kyungsoo tilting forward to brace himself with a hand right in the center of his chest.

Its a moment of breathless anticipation where they find each other, a slide, slide, catch of too hot skin. Kyungsoo huffs at the stretch, almost a snarl, front teeth sinking down on his plush bottom lip in obvious satisfaction as he sinks down, slowly but smoothly and Chanyeol feels everything fall behind him with a sigh, like a castle of cards; hopelessly worshipful, mollified, enamored with Kyungsoo's desire for conquest.

Kyungsoo doesn’t waits, swings his hips back and forth, curves his back and tilts and grinds, wanting to take it all, the plump curves of his butt slotting against his hips, body fluttering scorching around Chanyeol who is a useless thing gasping underneath him. 

Kyungsoo's hands are slick with excess lube and slide on his chest so Chanyeol assists him before he even has a chance to frown, wraps his hands around Kyungsoo's wrists in bruising grip and Kyungsoo puts his full weight into it, rises, fucks down with severe, quaky tilts of his hips, one, two, three times, digs his nails into Chanyeol's chest, gifts him with eight crescent moons across his ribs and drops down harder, pausing between each drop with harsh exhalation, Chanyeol doing his damnedest to hold still, still, as still as he can, to be a good thing for Kyungsoo, who stares at him with eyes way too fucking sharp for somebody absolutely fucking crammed with cock.

Kyungsoo hums, drops his gaze, eyelashes fanning down and there is something about the set of his mouth that makes Chanyeol feel, so sweetly, all the praises he isn’t getting out loud, something about the relaxed set of his shoulders as he lets his head hang between them, like Chanyeol is exactly what Kyungsoo needs and it isn’t just Chanyeol who is perpetually and irrevocably covetous, like all his efforts for attention pay off, the joy it brings to give Kyungsoo pleasure.

Kyungsoo straightens up his back and Chanyeol opens his hands, lets go of his wrists, watches him tilt away, knees rising from the mattress and Chanyeol lifts his own, gives him a place to brace on and Kyungsoo rolls his hips, breathtaking and powerful, no flourish, no teasing, no wickedness to his movements as he fucks himself down, up, down, relishing the impossible drag of fat dick inside him and Chanyeol wants to touch him all over, thigh and abdominal muscle flexing underneath skin glowing with sweat, on display, empowered in his own lust, _enticing_ and king like.

“I want-” Chanyeol starts, looking down, seeing Kyungsoo's rim stretched thin around his cock, foaming slick with lube and precome, can't help thrusting up with a guilty groan as Kyungsoo drops down and sits briefly against his hips with a reproaching slap to Chanyeol's leg, asks him with a sigh what does he wants;

“what do you want baby”

But he doesn't remembers. Chanyeol's mouth is dry and his mind blank, cock flexing, engulfed inside Kyungsoo who rolls his hips slowly; has Chanyeol holding fistfuls of the bedsheets breathless with how fucking good it feels before he starts riding him hard, hard, with devastating efficiency; eyes dark and misty, a blush falling down from his cheeks, painting his chest gradients of pink, pink like his cock smacking wetly against his stomach, a slapping sound that adds to a whole concert of them. And Kyungsoo finally moans, a broken sound, guttural, rich and intimate and Chanyeol feels so, so overwhelmed, intoxicated by a mix of absolute adoration and lust, restraining his instinct to move, move, fuck, its so hard and its so much, he feels _so much_.

Scrunched brow and slack mouth, Kyungsoo tilts his head back, the very picture of the throes of passion, and Chanyeol chokes up, feels his eyes overflow with aroused tears as he whimpers, pathetic and louder, Kyungsoo's body tightening around him.

“ _Yes_ ” Kyungsoo says “there, _there_ ” stutters still “fuck me, fuck me there,” scrambles for Chanyeol's hands, places them on his hips and holds onto his wrists as Chanyeol holds him in place and surges up at him, feet flat against the bed, blinking rapidly, wanting to see through the tears Kyungsoo's intense expression of unashamed pleasure, wants to say his name, _Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo,_ over and over, but when he tries all that spills out is a sob, and then another, a string of _ah- ah- ah- ah-,_ slack jawed and high he gives up on everything except on holding back his orgasm. His tears fall and more well up in his eyes, over sensitized to the rhythm of the creaks of the mattress as he fucks up into Kyungsoo with everything he has, distantly hears Kyungsoo croon at him that he is so good, _so good, just a bit more, going to make me come, don’t stop, don’t stop_ , until his voice resolves into tiny exclamations that make him sound almost naive, surprised like he didn’t even know he could he feel _this fucking good_ and Chanyeol is shaking, a full bodied throb of emotion and need, aching everywhere, oh God, thighs burning he uses his arms and pushes Kyungsoo down as far as he can go, hard, and Kyungsoo grinds violent and filthy and bucks silently, orgasm pulling him taut and Chanyeol hears his own answering scream bounce off the walls, uses his strength to lift him up and then down on his cock again, again, again and Kyungsoo shakes, spurting come in tandem over Chanyeol's torso, hot and branding, vice tight and fluttering around his fucking sore, rock-hard cock and it fucking hurts so _wonderfully_ he doesn't stops until Kyungsoo screams too, hoarse, dick jerking for one last time between them.

Kyungsoo's grip on his wrists slacks, head drooping, relaxed, the absolute polar opposite to Chanyeol who is a hard line of tension; hips twitching out of control, hands shaking, can feel Kyungsoo pound at the rhythm of his slowing heartbeat around him, cock squeezed intermittently with spasms of pleasure in the immediate afterglow of Kyungsoo's orgasm and fuck, _fuck_. Kyungsoo sighs and lifts himself off his lap and its better and its so much worse, the sight of Kyungsoo's asshole loose and dragging letting go of his cock that flops heavy and dripping against his stomach and Chanyeol feels like he is dying. He is going to fucking die.

Kyungsoo lays beside him, propped on his forearms to look down at a shivering Chanyeol with a happy smile “you've been good” he says and Chanyeol is blinking rapidly trying to see through his tears and sweat, head lolling towards him, flushed all over, breathing ragged, all shaky and vulnerable for him “do you think you've been good enough?” runs his palm down Chanyeol's ample chest, spreading his come, strokes a collarbone before shifting away until none of their body parts are touching anymore because he knows what the answer will be.

Chanyeol shakes his head _no_ with an enthusiasm that borders on childish “let me see it then” Kyungsoo says.

Chanyeol is too desperate to even think about putting on a show, as soon as he wraps his hand around his cock, his shivering gradually increases into a full bodied tremor, every pull more desperate than the next, a fist too tight, too fast, too painful, too good; head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and throat sore from screaming, hips fucking up into his hand.

“Come on Chanyeol” Kyungsoo says softly to his left “let me see it”

and Chanyeol wants to, _so much_ , but its like his body can't let go, feels like he's going to pass out instead, feels his heart thump violently right under his Adam’s apple and his balls tighten, reaches down to press the fingers of his free hand against them,

“come on, I need you hard again, you want to come inside me don’t you?” Kyungsoo sighs beside him, his words dripping, syrupy, into Chanyeol's brain “I have to make you earn it”

Chanyeol's body locks, back arched as he comes, screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I haven't written in two fucking years and this is, to be completely honest, a sketch of what it could have been so don't judge it to harshly. I'm just stretching my legs.
> 
> Thank you Maddie for your near constant encouraging. You are an absolute darling.


End file.
